The Angel Of Death
by yoyoel
Summary: han pasado 3 años desde su destierro y 4 desde el de "el" ¿tu mismo odio y sed de venganza te nubla la mente? o la esperanza del regreso le salvara
1. Prologo

Bueno este es el primer fic que escribo en esta página

Quiero aclarar que este es un fanfic escrito sin ninguna intención de comercialización o lucro, todos los personajes presentados son creaciones originales de Masahi Kishimoto(la mayoria)

* * *

-Prologo-

1......2.......3

3 años han pasado desde aquel día en que deje mi hogar.

3 mugrientos años que he pasado alejada de mis amigos, de mi casa y 4 desde que "_**El**_"fue desterrado, aun con el pasar de los años mis recuerdos aun dibagan por aquellos días en el que aun vivía en ese hermoso lugar.

"Lindos recuerdos".

Pero eso se acabo hace tiempo, la vida de un ninja exiliado es verdaderamente asquerosa, pero

Sin duda esto me ha ayudado a aprender, a hacerme más fuerte y................._**a odiar**_.

-0-

País de la tierra

Al sur

Camino fronterizo

2 sujetos venían de regreso después una fácil misión

Fue mas fácil de lo que creía-hablo el primero de los 2, vestía con ropas ninja jounin, banda que claramente delataba ser de la aldea de la roca-eran simples genin, ni siquiera llege a sudar-hablo el segundo, vestía igual pero a diferencia del otro, este tenia un cubre bocas (estilo kakachi) café.

Jajaja si.....-reía el primer sujeto mientras se detenía en seco-uhm que pasa-pregunto extrañado su compañero que volteo a verlo-shhhhhhh nos están siguiendo-¿em seguro no veo ni siento a nadie?-decía extrañado mientras volteaba a todos lados-Cállate estoy seguro que hoy algo-una extraña niebla se hacia presente en ese momento poniendo algo nerviosos a los 2 jounins-¡¡¡¡MUESTRATE AHORA!!!!-gritaba eufórico el primero.

Delante de ellos 2 se empezó a divisar una persona con una capucha no muy gruesa, cargaba una guadaña con su mano derecha, traía una mascara totalmente blanca con unas cuantas extensiones puntiagudas hacia la mollera, su cabello era oscuro y largo por lo que parecía ser una mujer.

Los 2 sujetos se pretificaron al momento, sudando y temblando uno logro articular-n-n-no ppppuede ser es-mientras se ponía mas nervioso y su voz se amontonaba-es el…HAAA-un gritó sonoro se escucho en todo el lugar mientras el compañero de este volteaba a verlo-kkkrin-su compañero ya hacia en el piso sin hacer un solo movimiento totalmente paralizado con los ojos orbitados y sin vida-no no no no no no i-i-i-i-imposible-su compañero estaba muerto ante sus ojos y ni siquiera supe que demonios paso cuando se tranquilizo un poco volteo a hacía la mujer pero ya no estaba-q-q-q QUE d-d-d-¡¡¡DONDE ESTAS!!! MUES…-paro en seco al sentir una presencia detrás suya-_huye, corre, ve e infunde el miedo por estas tierras __**el ángel de la muerte **__esta vagando por estos pueblos-_pánico, miedo, ¿fobia? No podría descifrar lo que sentía el sujeto después de escuchar como una voz casi angelical pronunciaba esas palabras tan _malignas_ lo único que atino a hacer fui huir justo como se lo habían dicho ya.

La mujer solo veía como el ninja se alejaba mientras ella se acercaba al cadáver que estaba aun en el suelo mientras una sombra se hacia presente- jajaja siempre huyen y dime que harás con el cadáver-la mujer respondió sin mirar a verlo-es alimento nada mas-hablo de una forma fría provocando una risa en la sombra-entonces ya tengo cena para hoy….y dime que harás ahora-pregunto mientras tomaba el cadáver-creo que es hora de dirigirnos a las tierras del fuego, hace tiempo que no piso esas tierras-la sombra la miro divertido-jaja me encantas-decía mientras desaparecían entre la oscuridad de la noche.

_Hace 3 años que no piso esos territorios, mi hogar mismo hogar la aldea de konoha hará gala al país donde se ubica __**Arderá en llamas**__._

* * *

_Bueno es mi primera historia escrita en esta forma _

_Gracias por leer_


	2. Capitulo 1: ¿Venganza o justicia?

**Hola bueno primero gracias por los reviws **

**Lennaparis: gracias por la crítica y contesto que aunque parezca una venganza no es el tema que va tratar máximamente este fic.**

**Hinataxlia: bueno sobre la identidad este capitulo alo mejor les revuelva un poco aunque habrá muchas sorpresas.**

**Los flashbacks empiezan en algunos capítulos**

**Y por ultimo aclaraciones que olvide mencionar anterior mente**

**-habla personaje-**

**_pensamiento_**

**(Habla el autor)**

Quiero aclarar que este es un fanfic escrito sin ninguna intención de comercialización o lucro, todos los personajes presentados son creaciones originales de Masahi Kishimoto(la mayoria)

* * *

**-Capitulo 1-**

**¿Venganza o justicia? **

_El fin justifica los medios ¿no?_

País del rayo

Aldea de sombon

Hospital

Habitación 205

En una cama, esta una persona alrededor de los 35 años, sus vendas hacía imposible reconocerlo, estaba mirando al techo mientras se veía melancolía en sus ojos color verdes, pero sus pensamientos fueron detenidos por la repentina y lenta abertura de la puerta blanca.

Una niña no más de 6 años se vio frente al hospitalizado, su cabello era negro con tonos azules, su cabello le llegaba arribita del cuello, sus hermosos ojos lilas se posaban en los extrañados ojos verdes del sujeto encamado, llevaba un kimono color azul marino pero _ ¿que hacia esta niña en mi habitación y por que estaba aquí?_ eran las preguntas que el sujeto se hacia así mismo hasta que las palabras de la niña lo sacaron de duda-h-h-hola v-vengo de parte de sombra-san-a lo que siguió el hombre-Ho..Así, ya termino con la búsqueda-la niña lo miro sonriendo y hablo-si ya e-e-encontró a los responsables de sus h-h-heridas y la m-m-muerte de sus e-estudiantes-el hombre la miro y sonrió-parece ser que su reputación la prevalece aunque solo me aya encontrado con aquel mensajero y no con el ángel de la muerte, pero bueno pagare-estiro su mano hacia la pequeña y entrego una bolsa-b-b-bueno aquí tengo un p-p-paquete de sombra-san para usted-estiro sus pequeñas manos, manos que cargaban un pequeño pergamino y se lo entregaba al hombre-c-c-contiene la información que p-p-pidió y un mensaje de ella pero no lo h-h-habrá hasta que me v-v-valla-termino de decir y salio por donde llego, el hombre sonrió y abrió el pergamino.

_Ninjas de la roca_

_Nombre no necesarios_

_Abra su ventana_

¿Abra su ventana? Se pregunto y haciendo uso de su único brazo en buen estado empezó a abrirla?

_Huye, corre e infunde el miedo por estas tierras_

El hombre miraba sofocado la imagen de su ventana mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

Ya hacían 2 tipos colgados del cuello uno llevaba un cubre bocas café manchado de lo que parecía ser sangre el otro no logro reconocerlo parecía mordisqueado y totalmente despedazado "una imagen nauseabunda"

_Pero no importa si sobrevives o logras escapar al final tu vida __**yo te quitare**_

**-0-**

País del viento

Alguna taberna-posada en medio del desierto

Un lugar sucio y descuidado eran las palabras exactas para este lugar, se ubicaba estratégicamente en el desierto para viajeros que cruzaban por aquellos rumbos, el lugar estaba algo lleno, se podía ver casi de todo.

Un hombre bastante alto que vestía una armadura ligera, y ropas para desierto (holgadas con capucha) sus cabellos rubios revoloteaban al son de sus pisadas, su entrada por la puerta causando intriga en algunos que parecían conocerlo de algún lugar, se acerco lentamente a la barra y pidió un pequeño trago, mientras el cantinero lo preparaba, como todo cantinero sin nada mas que hacer hablo hacia el recién llegado- por lo que veo no eres de por aquí ¿cierto?-el hombre alzo la vista un poco dejando ver unos ojos azules con tonos rojizos-solo vengo de paso-el sujeto siguió-busco a un hombre llamado Zet, ¿lo has visto por aquí?-el cantinero sudo algunas gotas por su afeitada frente y respondió-Zet… si viene con frecuencia ha este bar, desde que empezó el alto comercio entre el país del fuego y el viento al ser un lugar de descanso por la posada vienen muchos mercantes por aquí, pero dejaran de venir si alguien no lo desaparece pronto-termino de decir el cantinero-que bien por que yo..-no logro terminar ya que alguien entro de golpe azotando las puertas del bar provocando la mirada de todos los hombres que se encontraban en el-Que ven bola de mierdas-hablo fuerte y claro un hombre que portaba una katana en su espalda y miraba a todos con desprecio y odio causando que todos desviaran la mirada a excepción de uno, no le tomo importancia y se senito en una mesa ahuyentando a los que ya se encontraban hay-¡MESERA! Quiero una botella de sake ¡PERO YA!-decía eufórico el tipo provocando una nerviosidad en la mesera que salio disparada hacia la barra-p-p-papa una botella de sake-el cantinero con un gesto enojado saco una botella de sake y se la entrego a la joven-toma y no lo hagas enojar, parece que no viene de buena pinta-a chica asintió y le llevo la botella, la abrió y sirvió en un baso.

El hombre tomo el baso y bebió pero antes de terminar arrojo el baso hacia una pared y grito eufórico-¡PERO QUE MIERDAS SIRVEN EN ESTE NIDO DE RATAS! Este lugar es un fiasco pfff-bufo y volteo la mirada hacía su camarera-oye muñequita que tal si tu y yo vamos a darle un poco de calentura ha ese hermoso cuerpo que tienes ¿he?-con una mano agarro a la chica por el brazo mientras jalaba fuertemente, provocando un grito ahogado.

El cantinero se le acerco enojado-¡no le pongas un dedo a mi hija bastado!-pero en un rápido movimiento el rufián puso la punta de su katana en el cuello del cantinero- no no no amigo Ho querrás quedar como la ultima vez he-hablo con gran malicia, el cantinero imponente ante la situación solo empezó a temblar, pero alo lejos se escucho una voz furiosa hacia el agresor-¡oye tu escoria, será mejor que dejes a estas personas en paz si es que valoras tu vida-un frió recorrió el cuerpo de Zet- ja quien te crees para hablarme así ¡YO SOY EL GRAN ZET Y TE….-sus ojos se petrificaron el sujeto que ase rato lo había insultado ahora estaba enfrente de el con el puño en su estomago causando un dolor inimaginable en sus entrañas haciéndolo caer de rodillas-c-c-co-como-pregunto pero cuando el tipo alzo su otra mano su pregunta fue respondida, la mano del rubio sujetaba un kunai de 3 puntas con tonos dorados amarillentos-los ojos de los que lo rodeaban se ensancharon y uno de ellos grito-¡HO DIOS MIO ES EL FAMOSO ZORRO DORADO, ASSESINO DE ASESINOS, CAPTOR DE BANDIDOS, MAESTRO DEL KYUUBI NO YOUKO-el rubio solo sonrió divertido mientras volteaba a ver a zet- tienes suerte amigo ya que la recompensa es solo ti te llevo vivo-un golpe certero en la cabeza dejo desmayado al maleante-ufff uno mas que me echo cada día son mas fáciles jajaja-mientras se echaba a la espalda a su captura un tipo extraño que portaba una mascara circular se le acerco-hola usted es el gran _**Naruto uzumaki **_cierto-el rubio lo miro extrañado como si lo hubiera visto antes-si estas en lo correcto dattebayo jaja-alo que siguió el enmascarado-bueno le tengo una propuesta-naruto lo miro y cambio su cara a un semblante serio-soy todo oídos.

Hemos tenido cierto problema con un asesino que paso hace unos días por aquí-la voz del hombre cambio a una de tristeza-mi hermano fue asesinado por un asesino de sobrenombre pero usted es el ser mas poderoso que existe por lo que no será mucho trabajo para usted, le ofrezco una gran cantidad por la cabeza del asesino de mi hermano-el rubio recapacito y analizo-mmm bueno la suma es tentadora aunque me gustaría saber a quien me tengo que enfrentar- el hombre hablo sin rodeos-bueno no sabría decirle como es ya que nadie a vivido para eso, pero se dice que es una mujer de cabello oscuro y solo se le puede contactar a través de un ser llamado sombra-naruto no pareció afectarle ni un poco-si e escuchado rumores sobre esa **ángel de la muerte**, un asesino peligroso en mi opinión-el hombre pregunto- ¿entonces que dice señor uzumaki?-el rubio ensancho su sonrisa y hablo-acepto y no se preocupe cuando la encuentre nunca volverá a perecer gente en sus manos-se dio media vuelta pero antes de salir del bar el hombre lo detuvo-así se me olvidaba, la muerte de mi hermano no fue hace mas de 2 días por lo que aun ha de seguir en el país del vento

Ya afuera del establecimiento en medio de la arena el hombre de cabellos rubios se encaminaba hacia el este-por fin una pista verdadera de tu paradero, es hora de hacer justicia por todos aquellos asesinatos cometidos por tus manos ¡YO NARUTO NAMIKAZE UZUMAKI JUERO QUE NO TENDRE COMPACION!-grito y prosiguió con un murmuro-lo prometo.

**-0-**

En un lugar desconocido una sombra se hacia presente frente a un gran sujeto que portaba un martillo-valla por fin un verdadero contrincante no crees-el portador del martillo lo miro hablo-después de tanto tiempo es hora de un verdadero desafió para mi sobrina-sonriendo prosiguió veamos como manejas esto _**ángel de la muerte**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_

Bueno este capitulo si que me saco algo de medula

5 reviws para conti

Gracias por leer


	3. Capitulo 2: Monstruos de piel blanca

**Gracias por los reviws**

**Lennaparis: bueno los capítulos no son del todo largos aunque no son tan cortos **

**Intentare hacerlos poco mas largos dependiendo de lo que piensa para cada capitulo**

**Y bueno con respecto a la identidad de ángel, no saquen conclusiones apresuradas n_n**

**-habla personaje-**

**_pensamiento_**

**(Habla el autor)**

Quiero aclarar que este es un fanfic escrito sin ninguna intención de comercialización o lucro, todos los personajes presentados son creaciones originales de Masahi Kishimoto(la mayoría)

* * *

**-Capitulo 2-**

**Monstruos de piel blanca**

_**El miedo**__ a lo que no ves ¿puede ser tu perdición?_

"kuchiyose no jutsu"!!!-una enorme ventisca de arena paramecio alrededor de la persona que invoco, una cara plana blanca de 5 metros de ancho y alto, con boca circular (así como un gusano) y lo que parecía la punta de la cabeza de un calamar de igual tamaño que la primera, estaba aun lado de la cara, la piel de ambos era blanca-arena que delicia-decía la cara aplanada-que desea maestra-la mujer enmascarada hablo lento y claramente-parece que me están siguiendo desde hace algún tiempo, matarlos seria atrasar mi caminata, traker-san, matagare-san podrían eliminarlos-la cara solo sonrió-claro hace mucho que no como algo que no sean insectos que no sean enaneses jajaja-a lo que la mujer respondió mientras se daba la vuelta para seguir su camino-Arigato… ahora desaparezcan-las dos bestias se fueron hundiendo lentamente en la arena desapareciendo a la vista mientras la mujer se alejaba caminando-_es extraño siento algo en el pecho que me oprime como si ese chacra me estuviera matando desde la distancia_

**-0-**

Un hombre de cabellos rubios rebeldes corría por el desierto mientras su mirada se centraba al horizonte, su mente vagaba por su vida pero un recuerdo se izo presente más que todos.

**Flash back**

**La aldea oculta entre las hojas, la aldea mas poderosa de todas las aldeas ninja, pero eso era antes, ahora la mayoría de la aldea estaba en ruinas, aunque la reconstrucción seguía en pie la aldea tardaría en recuperar lo que alguna vez fue.**

**Un rubio, mayor conocido como naruto uzumaki héroe de la hoja en ese momento estaba en cólera mientras un hombre viejo lleno de vendas hablaba con el-escucha contenedor estuve apunto de morir a manos del traidor uchiha y si la decisión de tu destierro es lo mejor para la aldea así será, akatsuki te busca y si ese tipo no era el mas fuerte de la organización criminal, que crees que pasaría si el verdadero líder atacara la aldea….que pasaría con los aldeanos y ninjas de esta aldea con otro ataque colosal hacia la hoja especialmente que en este momento no puedo ni moverme de esta silla… muchos volverían a morir-naruto lo miro con tristeza y hablo-pero yo los protegería a todos se que puedo-danzo le dio una mirada aun mas seria de la que ya tenia-eso dijiste cuando salvaste a la ex-hokage Tsunade y como termino…tu lleno de estacas en el piso, esa débil niña con un hoyo en su cuerpo y el kyuubi liberado tienes suerte de que el mismo sello allá retenido al kyuubi-la mirada del rubio se entristeció aun mas mientras su mente revivía cada momento ya mencionado por danzo hokage-yo…yo..yo-fue cortado en seco por el anciano-escucha muchacho en vista que hipotéticamente salvaste la aldea y exiliarte se vería mal para mi como hokage, el exilio a un héroe dañaría mi reputación y disminuiría la confianza del pueblo en mi, así que te doy la oportunidad de irte por tu propia decisión, no te daremos como ninja rengado y podrás enfrentarte a akatsuki sin que alguna persona sea dañada o me veré provocado a hacer algo que a ti ni a mi nos gustaría que pase-el rubio no sabia que hacer, por un lado tenia razón que pasaría si pasaba de nuevo, si no era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle frente, sus amigos morirían y peor aun, no lo aguantaría que pasase de nuevo, no, no, el controlaría al demonio que estaba en su interior y no le fallaría a su padre.**

**Pero sus amigos, Karachi-sensei, ichiraku,………………………….hinata**

**Pero aun así no dejaría que eso pasase no de nuevo-yo...acepto me iré-danzo solo sonrió, su plan había funcionado-pero una vez que controle al kyuubi y elimine a akatsuki usted tendrá que dejarme volver-danzo elimino su sonrisa por una mirada seria y respondió- muy bien niño pero solo si cumples con lo que dices-naruto lo miro, con una mirada de determinación que derrotaría a cualquiera-lo lograre por que es una promesa y yo ¡naruto uzumaki nunca rompe una promesa! Y parte de que tengo que volver para convertirme en hokage- sonrió una sonrisa sincera mientras ponía sus manos en su nuca-bien pero quiero que te vallas en esta noche-naruto lo miro intrigado-QUE pero si aun no me despido de..-danzo hablo interrumpiendo al rubio-no, recuerda que te vas por tu propia decisión, no puedes despedirte de nadie se vería extraño.**

**El chico entristeció rápidamente pero sabia que aunque no se despidiera el volvería y los protegería a todos.**

_**El los protegería a todos**_

**Fin flash back**

El rubio solo sonrio, ya habían pasado 4 años desde aquel día y cada días estaba mas cerca de su cometido, el control sobre el kyuubi fue costoso pero al final lo logro en su totalidad, akatsuki había desaparecido por razones desconocidas pero aun así aun les seguía pista solo quedaban 2 miembros uchiha madara y el, su hermano, su mejor amigo, su eterno rival, aquel que había jurado destruir todo lo que el amaba pero el no lo dejaría, lo detendría y si era necesario mataría su corazón y acabaría con el, sasuke uchiha.

Sus habilidades de rastreo y juntar información no eran tan buena como ero-sanin, pero había logrado encontrar al tipo raro que parecía planta y eliminarlo, eso dejaría a madara sin su informante y paralizado por un tiempo.

Hace tiempo se había enterado que una tal sombra tenia información del paradero de madara y por lo que sabía sombra era el mensajero del ángel de la muerte si encontraba al ángel encontraría la sombra y así lograría su cometido, no temía a matar a esa mujer ya que era una asesina sin piedad que mataba de una forma sanguinaria, una persona como ella no debería de vivir, no en el mundo de paz que planeaba crear.

Se paro en seco, el olor sangre estaba en el aire, logro divisar 3 cuerpos en la arena, se acerco al que aun vivía.

¿Que ha pasado aquí?-pregunto el rubio al moribundo ninja

_**El miedo**__ a lo que no ves_

El ninja desvió la mirada hacia el rubio-COF COF no...no lo se-su cuerpo temblaba-algo nos ataco...vi a mis co-compañero morir uno por uno sin…saber que nos ataco a.-sus ojos se orbitaron mientras su mentón se cerraba y su corazón se detenía….había muerto.

Naruto no había sacado mucho de lo que pasaba pero sentía una presencia "bajo el" era extraño pero a la vez razonable como algo podría matar sin ser visto en medio del desierto sino en el único lugar escondible posible, sin duda ya no era el idiota que todos creían no ya no mas, ya no era un niño para hacer estupideces como las que hacia, "si quiero cambiar este mundo en el que vivo aplicaría la que un extraño tipo le dijo "_solo haciendo aun lado el odio y la avaricia e usando la razón y el intelecto podremos llevar un mundo de paz y amor para entendernos y seguir existiendo""__**Galileo Galilea"**_

_Fuuton: Reppushou:_( fuerte palma de viento)

Una descomunal culubna de arena se elevo hacia arriba, una vez la arena disipada por los alrededor…lo vio era un gusano blanco, sus ojos eran de un negro penetrante y oscuro y tenia lo que parecían grandes púas en forma circula en su cabeza (ose alrededor de esta, como dibujar un sol) sus ojos se posaron en los del rubio-vaya por lo que veo no eres tan idiota como los 8 tipos que elimine anteriormente-¿8?_ Pero si solo habían 3 y no vi mas cuerpos bajo la arena cuando utilice la la técnica _ era la pregunta que se hacia el rubio-pero bueno no suelo hablar con _mi comida_-sonrio y se deslizo bajo la arena-¿comida?…eso explica la falta de cadáveres-bueno necesito hacer esto rápido

"kuchiyose no jutsu"!!!-2 sapos aparecieron al momento, el primero al igual que el segundo llevaba 2 katanas a excepción que este era rojo y el otro verde- Rahon, Rakon necesito su ayuda con un enorme gusano-muy bien naruto-sama-respondieron los sapos-emmm y el enemigo-pregunto rahon, en ese momento se logro divisar una extraña cosa blanca nadando en la arena-aaag creo que lo de gusano no era broma jajaja-rio Rakon-bien concéntrense que esto no será fácil-se pusieron en formación círculosa mientras esperaban el primer ataque-una columna de arena se lazo enfrente de rahon, mostrando sus dientes afilados y agrandando su boca como licuadora ataco rápido y mortal-rrrr-un segundo hubiera bastado para que la batalla hubiera acabado para rahon pero gracias a sus reflejos y sus katanas logro bloquear a la bestia-mierda esta cosa es muy ahh fuerte, en un rápido movimiento rakon salto con sus katanas en manos y dio un golpe exacto en el cuello de la bestia-p-p-PERO QUE-sus katanas habían sido partidas a la mitad, mientras la bestia retrocedía varios metros-parece que tus espadas no son tan filosos como aparentan AAAAAAAA- lanzo en un rugido mientras se abalanzaba contra el sapo desarmado, pero de nuevo el otro sapo lo bloqueaba-hey hey yo aun sigo aquí…¿¿¿???-su espada empezaba a agrietarse hasta el punto de ser rotas, un movimiento de parte del monstruo logro tragarse la armas del sapo, acto seguido se hundió en la arena, empujando con su cola a los 2 sapos-aaa mierda ag creo que esto...Aaa…es el fin hermano, demonios-una columna de arena los rodeo, desde arriba Traker abrió la boca todo lo que pudo-la comida solo es comida-los sapos solo cerraron los ojos esperando lo ¿inevitable?

SENPOU-OODAMA RASENGAAAAAAAAAN-con su técnica lista y gritando a todo pulmón naruto salto desde el medio de los 2 sapos, clavando su enorme copulo de chacra justo en la frente de la bestia haciendo que su rostro y cuerpo se agrietara, la bestia salio impulsada hacia arriba, lanzando en enorme grito y desapareciendo en una pantalla de humo.

Están bien-pregunto el rubio, a lo que los sapos asintieron-wow naruto-sama eso fue sorprendente-pero el rubio se veía extraño, sus ojos habían cambiando-no importa si es experto escondiéndose a la vista, gracias al senjutsu puedo sentir sea donde sea que este jeje-una dura pelea pero para naruto fue algo fácil y rutinario-gracias por distraerlo, bien sigamos…-ROOOM

_**El miedo**__ a lo que no ves _

4 Tentáculos tomaron a los sapos y los apretaron al extremo de desaparecer en una nube de humo-¡pero que demonios!-dijo sorprendido el rubio mirando lo que parecía ser 8 tentáculos y una cabeza de calamar-parece que Traker te subestimo humano pero yo te daré tu final- el rubio no tubo tiempo de moverse solo sus ojos vieron como 8 tentáculos atravesaron su cuerpo….lo que siguió fue solo oscuridad.

_¿Puede ser tu perdición?_

**-0-**

Un hombre con un enorme martillo estaba frente a un enorme gusano destrozado y agrietado-ese humano me…izo pedazos jaja pero ya esta muerto-el hombre portador del martillo lo miro y hablo-fuiste derrotado, tardaras en sanar, pero yo no diría que matagare aya vencido al chico aun, sin duda las Bestias Atairo son poderosas pero ese rubio es monstruosamente poderoso.

**-0-**

El cuerpo destrozado del rubio ya hacia en los tentáculos del calamar, de la nada salio a una gran velocidad un rasengan en forma de shuriken rebanando los tentáculos del calamar produciendo en la invocación un grito de dolor, el calamar desapareció en una nube de humo al tacto de los tentáculos con la arena, el cuerpo ensangrentado desapareció en una nube de humo-como lo había dicho antes el senjutsu puede detectar todo lo que este a mi alrededor-y así siguió su camino hacia el verdadero enemigo.

**-0-**

Una mujer portadora de una guadaña y cabello azulado caminaba tranquilamente hasta que algo detuvo su andanza-¡ALTO HAY!-la mujer solo volteo su cabeza y parte de su cuerpo hacia la persona que le había gritado-Yo soy el que dará fin a tus matanzas _**ángel de la muerte, **_yo el futuro hokage de la aldea de la hoja, yo _**Naruto uzumaki.**_

_De nuevo esa opresión en mi pecho volvió a aparecer pero ahora ya lo entendía, no era su chacra, era __**mi propio corazón quien me lastimaba **__**una vez más**__**.**_

_**Próximo capitulo: Matando a la muerte**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_

**Bueno este capitulo si que me ha tardado en hacerlo **

**Con respecto a algunas cosas**

**La verdad no se si esa sea un dicho de galileo galilea**

**Bueno una explicación hacia las **

**Invocaciones Atahiro: son bestias diferentes, con estructura como las hormigas "esqueleto por fuera "**

**Y para que les den ganas de ver el siguiente capi **

**Matando a la muerte: la identidad del ángel**

**5 reviws para conti esnerio  
**

**Gracias por leer**


	4. Capitulo 3: Matando a la muerte

hola y gracias por los R bueno aqui esta el tercer capitulo

* * *

**-Capitulo 3-**

**Matando a la muerte**

_Las apariencias engañan,_

_Igual que la __**vida y la muerte**_

_**Ángel de la Muerte**_

_**Cirujano, sin anestesia**_

_**Infame carnicero**_

_**Ángel de la Muerte**_

_Tantas vidas han muerto en mis manos, hace tiempo que deje atrás el remordimiento y las lágrimas de mis actos._

_El odio que siento me dio fuerza en aquellos momento de debilidad e incapacidad de actuar, pero si te digiera que nunca he derramado la sangre de mis enemigos ¿me creerías? _

_No soy una mala persona solo, solo una victima del destino como tantos, aquel apodo con el que me llaman y que hasta yo he usado, aquel sobrenombre que me sigue a donde sea que voy, pero tal vez algún día alcanzare la luz y el perdón, pero ese día no es hoy._

En medio del desierto, 2 personas se miraban de frente a frente hasta que uno rompió el mortal silencio que reinaba en aquel lugar-así que tu eres el ángel de la muerte, no eres tan intimidante como había escuchado-aquella persona vestida como el monarca del reino de los muertos, ni siquiera se inmuto ante tal comentario del rubio encapuchado-no suelo hablar con mis enemigos pero eso no importa acabaras como todos-el rubio solo sonrió divertido-bueno y como tu dices al final moriré ¿no? Me enseñarías tu rostro-ella solo le miro intrigado esta era la petición mas extraña que le habían echo comúnmente era de "déjame vivir por favor"- jajaja-la risa de un ángel era hermosa, esos eran los pensamientos del rubio-creo que tendrás que arrancarme esta mascara para hacerlo pero para eso tendrás que matarme-la mujer desapareció de la vista del rubio y reapareció atrás de el sujetando con fuerza su enorme arma...CLACK sonó el sonido de metales chocando que hicieron resonancia-veo que eres rápido-el rubio sostenía una enorme espada (como la de ichigo de bleach) roja con el mango enredado en vendas negras y la imagen de un zorro grabada en la hoja –lo mismo digo angelito-¿angelito? Su corazón pego un brinco ante tal comentario y un tono carmesí en sus mejillas que gracias a la mascara no fue notada, pero un fuerte golpe en el estomago que la derivo e impulso al suelo la saco de sus pensamientos-_vaya, parece ser que e encontrado una debilidad jajá _ pensó para así el rubio, pero un fuerte dolor en su brazo para su risa mental-q-que demonios mi brazo….Aggg mierda-la mujer se estabilizo después del fuerte golpe que recibió-creo que ya te sientes un poco mal-el rubio la miro y rió un poco-bueno creo que es hora de ponernos serios y acabar con esto, la noche se acerca y no creo que después de esta pelea estemos en condiciones de otro enemigo-su sonrisa brilla tanto como el sol del desierto.

Como quieras-empuñando su guadaña se abalanzo contra el rubio-el rubio se preparo para serle frente pero su brazo no respondía_mierda esto podría dificultarlo todo o ¿no?, bueno por lo menos se que hay que evitar el toque de esa guadaña _ pensó para si el rubio, usando uso de su rapidez logro esquivar el ataque de muerte de la mujer pero aun así sintió algunas punzadas de dolor en todo su cuerpo _ pero como…un momento_

**Flash back**

**Un rubio estaba sentado en una mesa jugando un juego que recientemente se había puesto de moda en los bares "el poker", tres personas sentadas en la mesa jugaban mientras hablaban-y dime doctor como te ha ido con tu nueva investigación-pregunto el primero-mmm bueno he hecho descubrimiento un tanto interesantes sobre la forma de matar del Ángel de la muerte-hablo el segundo-así y dime que descubriste-el doctor se acomodo sus lentes y hablo mientras el tercer integrantes escuchaba con atención lo que iba a pronunciar-bueno creo que con lo que descubrí los cazadores podrán hacerle mejor frente a ese asesino, bueno parece ser que los cuerpos no tienen ninguna herida visible pero aun así están muertos, ise una detallada autopsia y descubrí como es que el ángel mataba a sus victimas, parece ser que algunos de sus órganos tenían cortes fatales y sus redes de chacra estaban cortadas asiendo que el chacra se filtrara de forma acelerada en ciertas zonas causando un cúmulo de chacra que aficcia al órgano y atrofia la parte afectada una muerte rápida y sin el menor sospecho simplemente increíble, pero hay no acaba investigue un poco mas y pues si los relatos de que el ángel es una mujer que porta una guadaña y las ajustamos a los cortes de los cuerpos todo encaja pero como una guadaña puede atravesar un cuerpo sin partir la piel, su método es tan parecido a los de los hyuuga de la aldea de la hoja pero, que yo sepa ellos atacan a los puntos y no a los órganos y partes especificas de la red de chacra-el segundo rió un poco y hablo-vaya esa ángel debe tener un gran control sobre su chacra si tu dices que ataca sin especificación, no es necesario se un hyuuga para hacer eso, sino un gran controlador de chacra-el segundo dudoso le respondió a su amigo-si pero aun así no aclara la forma en la que una guadaña corta internamente-el primero siguió-bueno doc eso te lo dejamos a ti jaja o creo que tengo full de ochos con seise-el segundo sujeto solo tiro las cartas volteadas y respingando-vaya creo que gano-pero la tercera persona levanto la mano y hablo-bueno caballeros creo que gano poker de ases y gracias por la información-mostró sus cartas y si en efecto poker se ases, se levanto lentamente y salio del bar, dejando desorbitados a los 2 hombres.**

**Fin flash back**

Por lo visto el tipo tenia razón al mandar chacra a mi brazo lo siento mas pesado y duele un tanto sin mencionar el dolor intramuscular, pero el ultimo ataque no me dio, pero sentí como si neji me golpeara en todo el costado parece que esto tendrá que ser a distancio, por lo menos hasta que le quite esa guadaña o-la espada del rubio empezó a destellar un chacra azul claro-veo que ya lo descubriste-ella hablo acreditando la hipótesis del rubio-claro si mi chacra esta como muro el tuyo no alcanzara mi cuerpo-pero aun así su brazo ya no reaccionaba, la mujer le llevaba ventaja.

La portadora de la guadaña se lanzo al ataque de una forma rápida a lo que el rubio solo pudo bloquear con su espada, con fuerza mantuvieron su posición un rato hasta que detrás de la mujer salio lo que parecía otro rubio encapuchado con una bola de chacra en la mano y gritando-RANSENGAN lo que pudo haber sido el fin de la pelea termino en que la mujer se desvaneció en una hola de penumbras, provocando que el rubio golpeara al rubio de la espada, explotando en una nube de humo-¿c-como?-no muy lejos de una pequeña oscuridad apareció de nuevo la pelinegra-imposible eso no fue un bunshi-la mujer ya no portaba la guadaña-creo que te eh subestimado, pero ya no mas.

**Katon Inu no jutsu (perros llameantes del subsuelo)**

2 perros salieron de piso en dirección al rubio, el solo sonrió y haciendo sellos exclamo

**Fuuton: Mugen Sajin Daitopa **

De la boca del labio salio una gran corriente de viento disipando a los perros-buen truco- la pelinegra ya estaba detrás de el conectándole una patada en un costado-agg y hay no acaban-al instante el rubio explota en una nube de humo

**Fuuton: Renkuudan (bala de aire)**

Varias balas de aire salio disparada desde la boca del rubio acribillando brutalmente el costado, brazo y muslo de la pelinegra causando un grito de dolor agudo-t-tu agg-cayo de rodillas escupiendo sangre por la boca-veo que al parecer no eres tan dura como todos dicen, sin tu arma no tienes mucho que hacer-la pelinegra solo alcanzo a murmurar algo-esto lo hago por ti hime-

_**Ángel de la Muerte**_

_**Cirujano, sin anestesia**_

_**Infame carnicero**_

_**Ángel de la Muerte**_

**Suna Doton: Yomi Numa No Jutsu:**

La arena se empezó a convertir en arena viscosa como arena movediza sin la parte de tragarte-aa…! A DEMONIOS YA ME ENSUSIASTE EL ATUENDO!-grito molesto el rubio mientras la pelinegra se incorporaba un poco, estiro su brazo y…-esto va doler-naruto solo pudo abrir sus ojos todo lo que su piel daba, el brazo de la pelinegra exploto ensangrentando todo alrededor, pero hasta sentir un dolor inimaginable en su brazo pudo volver a sus sentidos,

Tenia una guadaña enterrada en todos su brazo (el que no estaba paralizado) callo de rodillas mientras volvía sus ojos a la mujer-v-v-volaste tu brazo solo para inutilizarme el mió….no puedo moverme-su cuerpo no le respondía-veo que el veneno paralizante funciona-¡QUE veneno paralizante…un momento "la guadaña"_o mierda así que ese era su verdadero plan _ pensó el rubio viendo como la enmascarada se levantaba y con su único brazo sacaba un kunai y se le acercaba lentamente-debo admitirlo nunca alguien me había llevado a este punto, pero no llegaras mas lejos.

Sin duda, se merecía el titulo o apodo que esta mujer tenia….pero si en algo se equivoca es que esto aquí ha acabado, alzando el kunai hablo la pelinegra-tus ultimas palabras-el rubio solo mantuvo la cabeza baja y hablo-evalúa a tu oponente-la pelinegra miro extrañada y bajo apretó su mano con fuerza, apunto a su cuello y…………una mano la detuvo pero no cualquier mano sino una mano con una guadaña enterrada en brazo-p-pero c-c-como-miro aturdida y nerviosa los ojos de su adversario ya no eran azules sino rojos sangre, él rubio solo sonrió-enserio creyó que un venenito iba a detenerme, se nota que no me conoce y sobre mi brazo yo solo fingía.

_Las apariencias engañan_

Parece ser que usted ha ganado-hablo la enmascarada-si así es-usando uso de su brazo libre creo una bola de chacra y la incrusto en el pecho de la pelinegra disparándola barios metros, mientras que su cuerpo colisionaba brutalmente con la arena.

El rubio se empezó a acercar al cuerpo destrozado mientras se sacaba la guadaña del brazo_ no le queda mucho tiempo _ se acerco mas al cuerpo y retiro la mascara lentamente y……………….oscuridad.

_Las apariencias engañan_

_QUE DEMONIOS_ exploto en la mente del rubio, pero una voz proveniente de la oscuridad lo saco de sus pensamientos-jaja vaya 400 años de peleas para ser derrotado de una forma tan dramática y aburrida-el rubio exorbitado y exaltado hablo-tu…tu eres al que llaman sombra-el cuerpo se estremeció un poco-acaso eres retrazado-pregunto con hipocresía-claro que no me veskff…kff-el rubio se tranquilizo un poco-vaya quien lo crearía el ángel de la murete y sombra el mensajero son la misma persona-su mano se deslizo al pelo de este y lo arranco todo de un tirón-una peluca vaya nunca había visto una tan real pero necesito algo de información sobre madara-sombra respondió- jaja niño tonto y por que iba a decirte….pero mi situación me lleva a hacer un trato contigo….kff….kff yo te doy una pista pero solo si tu dices que me mataste-el rubio dudoso lo miro por que iba a no decir lo que acababa de hacer-bien habla.

Jaja bien ten a tus amigos cerca pero mas a tus enemigos, el se encuentra en las tierras donde murió y a tu pregunto sobre lo de mi muerte-su cuerpo empezó a convulsionarse bruscamente haciendo que el rubio se alejara-¿pero que?-el cuerpo que estaba frente a el se empezó a calcinar rápido-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-un grito, una muerte, las cenizas se esparcen dejando al ganador solo, el se volteo y empezó a caminar-así que todo este tiempo el ha estado en mi propia tierra jaja vaya muy inteligente madara pero se acabo tu suerte, ya es de noche lo mejor será que descanse en la posada, me duelen los brazos jaja-.

_Igual que la __**vida y la muerte**_

**-0-**

Desde una colina un hombre con un martillo en su mano observaba el desenlace de la pelea-vaya viviste bastante amigo mió, te enfrentaste a toda clase de cosas pero sabias que si no estas en total sincronización con tu portador llevar sus técnicas es mas costoso y eso te llevo a tu propia muerte, el amor de un padre por su hija es tan encantador, lastima que en algunos casos no se de-aquel hombre solo se levanto y empezó a caminar-sombra esta muerto por lo que como miembro de los 5 grandes es mi deber informárselo a todos aunque creo que ella ya lo sabe-sonrió y siguió su camino.

**-0-**

Lejos de hay en el país del fuego, en un cerro se podría ver una choza, afuera una linda niña lloraba, su llanto era fuerte y triste -o...o...Oto-san-era lo que se repetía la niña mientras lloraba con mas fuerza, hasta que una mano la agarro del hombro-ya hira-chan ya no llores-le hablo suave y dulcemente mientras envolvía entre sus brazos a la niña y así quedaron hasta que del cansancio la pequeña se durmió en sus brazos.

La mujer solo miro al cielo-era tan necesario morir sombra-san

**Flash back**

**Ángel-chan** **seria bueno si siguiera sola-la mujer se voltio haberlo-que por que lo dices-la sombra solo hablo-Traker y Matagare han fallado y tu sabes que este chacra no es normal, es colosalmente oprímente y fuerte, tu sabes que no puedo exponerla así-la mujer solo lo miro, sabia muy bien lo que venia-bien pero encárgate de sobrevivir-las sombra solo rió-claro….pero en caso de que no vuelva…cuida a hira-chan y te aria un favor…tal vez esto detenga a los cazadores por un tiempo-ella solo se volteo y siguió-mantener un henge te daría una desventaja- el solo empezó a caminar al sentido contrario al que iba ella-si pero recuerda que lo ago por ella es todo lo que tengo y se que la cuidaras bien después de todo ella me remplazara en mi labor**

**Fin flash back**

_Igual que la __**vida y la muerte**_

**-0-**

País del fuego

Aldea de la hoja

Oficina del hokage

3 ancianos estaban reunidos en es pequeña sala-como van los preparativos homura-el anciano miro al hombre llamado danzo-hokage-sama todo esta casi listo, ya hemos recuperado el poder militar y la influencia sobre los aldeanos y los clanes de konoha-danzo solo siguió con su papeleo mientras hablaba-bien muy pronto las demás aldeas se arrepentirán de no haberme reconocido como hokage, demostraremos el verdadero poder que tiene esta aldea-el tercer anciana hablo justo al terminar el viejo vendado-si pero hokage-sama yo creo que deberíamos de llamar de regreso al chico kyuubi, su poder nos daria una clara ventaja ante las demás aldeas, sin mencionar que el raikage aun conserva el suyo-el hokage paro de mirar los papeles y vio a los 2 miembros mas viejos del consejo-si tienen razón, sin duda su destierro nos ha dado una ventaja ya que sin el en la aldea akatsuki no nos a dado molestias y no solo eso, si mi plan funciono a la par se habrá echo mas fuerte y habrá controlado al zorro, y como no fue destierro aun nos debe su lealtad-los 2 ancianos se levantaron y empezaron a salir-así hokage-sama ha habido algunas irregularidades en el clan hyuuga estos días, están algo descontrolados-danzo no se inmuto un poco-no tiene importancia su arrogancia los esta enojando después de todo ya han pasado 3 años y no han podida eliminar a su "_débil"_ problema, pero aun así no le quiten el ojo de enzima, los hyuuga no son de fiar, igual que los uchiha-los 2 ancianos asintieron y salieron de la sala.

Sai ya puedes salir-delante del escritorio apareció un chico de tez pálida y cabello oscuro-me ha llamado danzo-sama-el viejo dio vuelta a su silla-si, necesito que busques a Naruto uzumaki y lo traigas ante mi-una sonrisa entre falsa y verdadera apareció en su rostro-como desee danzo-sama-y así como llego se fue.

El hokage solo se quedo mirando por su ventana-falta muy poco, y les enseñare a todos que desde un principio debí haber sido nombrado hokage…auque tu no lo hiciste mal sarutobi.

**-0-**

Vaya sabia que usted era eficiente-decía un hombre enmascarado mientras sostenía una mascara blanca algo destruida-bueno debo admitir que fue una pelea dura-el hombro se acerco al rubio le entrego un pergamino-tome aquí esta el dinero y gracias-y así como así se marcho dejando al rubio solo afuera de aquel bar, el solo volteo al cielo oscuro-es extraño ahora que lo pienso por que la guadaña me corto el brazo como si fuera una arma normal, y el echo de vestirse como mujer, no solo eso el echo de el chacra que uso no es el mismo que tenían los cadáveres que examine en iwa-el solo sonrió y lanzo una risa-Jaja parece ser que he sido engañado pero ten por seguro que no puedes huir de mi eternamente _**Ángel de la muerte**_

_Sonrió y prosiguió su travesía hacia las tierras del fuego donde seguro los encontraría a ellos 3, ella se había sumado a su lista._


	5. Capitulo 4: El ángel de la muerte

**-Capitulo 4-**

**El ángel de la muerte**

_El pasado es pasado_

_Pero aun así __**es nuestro pasado**_

_Por que una mirada al pasado puede hacer mas daño que el mismo o a la inversa, el pasado es una marca que llevaremos en nuestro cuerpo hasta el fin de los días, sea bueno, malo, traumático, sangriento, doloroso, por que al final es nuestra cicatriz, nuestra vida._

"_**Nuestro pasado" **_

_**Pov?????**_

Entre un bosque ubicado en el país del fuego, en un pequeño cerro había una chocita, en la chocita había una mujer contemplando el amanecer junto a una criatura del tamaño de una serpiente, desde el techo de su pequeño hogar-ya han pasado 2 días desde que murió y hira-chan aun esta muy deprimida, siento que he llegado a un punto en el que ya no se que hacer traker-san-llevo sus manos a sus rodillas y se flexiono mirando al techo(recordar que esta sentada en el techo)-la muerte es algo necesario en este mundo, casi nada vive eternamente, ya veras que hira-chan lo superara solo hay que darle tiempo…..tengo hambre-ella solo rió tiernamente-s-siempre tienes h-hambre traker-san

Los 2 bajaron del techo-bueno tengo que irme parece que el viejo dará un comunicado, adiós hinata-chan-dijo mientras desaparecía en un nube de humo, ella solo miro al cielo melancólicamente-hace cuanto que nadie me llama por mi nombre-

**Flash back**

**Un año, 360 días, 8640 horas, 518,400 minutos 31, 104,000 segundos, es el tiempo desde que se fue, cada segundo cada minuto cada hora cada día, aun no puedo creer que se aya ido, algunos dicen que en realidad fue desterrado, otros dicen que nos abandono, y lo que la mayoría cree, que se fue a entrenar….auque seria la mas probable ya que no ha sido puesto como ninja renegado, **_**lo extraño tanto.**_

**Cumpliré 16 en unos meses, y mi padre cada día me trata peor, mi hermana esta cada día más distante de mi y mi neji-nissan, misión tras misión…y yo…."como dice mi padre" estorbando.**

**Bueno no importa ahora mismo me dirijo al panteón de konoha, hoy se cumplen 13 años desde que la primera persona que ame mas que a nada **_**murió.**_

**Llego a su destino, una lapida, ella lloraba mientras depositaba lentamente una rosa blanca en la tumba- Oka-san-y así quedo un rato en silencio hasta que observo una anomalía, habían 2 flores en la lapida una verde y una blanca-¿he?-calmando sus lagrimas empezó a razonar-la blanca es mía y la otra….Oto-sama esta en un junta y hanabi-chan sigue dormida y lo mas extraño ¿existen rosas verdes?-dejo de lado ese asunto y volteo su mirada a la tumba-h-h-hola oka-san como estas………en unos meses t-t-tendré 16…….c-c-cuanta falta me ases- y así las lagrimas volvieron pero con mayor intensidad-p-p-papa cada día esta mas enojado…….todos te extrañamos mucho……..b-b-bueno tengo que entrenar pero v-v-volveré esta tarde-seco sus lagrimas y se encamino a la salida del panteón**

**Fin flash back**

**Fin pov**

**-0-**

Lugar desconocido

2 hombres estaban sentados en una banca, el primero vestía ropas ligeras. Tenia el cabello wero y le llegaba hasta los hombros, el hombre era delgado, a su lado estaba un hombre de cabello verdoso, un martillo se dejaba ver en su espalda, su cuerpo musculoso y su piel blanca resaltaban entre la gente de ahí-y bueno hermano a que se debe tu agradable visita-el peliverde respondió sin voltear-bueno como miembro de los 5 debo informarte de los sucesos del clan-el rubio sonrió y miro a su hermano-era de esperar solo me buscas para asuntos del clan y como esta hinata-chan-el otro hombre giro su rostro y miro a su hermano menor-bien ella esta bien….pero ayer falleció sombra nuestro heraldo-la mirada del rubio mostró sorpresa y seriedad-que ¡QUE! c-como paso esto-el otro prosiguió-no estaba en optimas condiciones y decidió enfrentarse a un contenedor demoníaco (alguien me dice como se escribe jenchuriki correctamente) era muy poderoso, al final no tuvo mucha oportunidad-el rubio miro hacia arriba-mierda….como lo tomo hira-chan-bajo la mirada para ver a su hermano-nada bien, esta bastante deprimida por la muerte de su padre-el rubio respondió-que tragedia…bueno ya has hablado con ella-el peliverde aclaro-no hinata se encarga de ella-el rubio rió bajo-no me refería a hira sino a hinata.

**-0-**

País del fuego

Una mujer de cabello azulado y mascara blanca caminaba por el bosque mientras aquel momento que cambio su vida le regresaba

**Flash back (continuación)**

**Esa misma tarde la joven kunoichi volvió al cementerio, llevaba la segunda rosa blanca a la tumba pero antes de llegar vio a un hombre enmascarado en el lugar al que se dirigía-¿¿¿??? Que extraño j-j-juraría que este era el camino-pero sus ojos se centraron especialmente en lo que el sujeto traía en la mano, "**_**una rosa verde"**_**, aquel hombre estaba depositando una rosa en la tumba de su difunta madre, se acerco un poco para averiguar quien era y escucho al hombre murmurar-nos vemos de nuevo One-chan, si me hubieras echo caso aun seguirías con vida-¿one-chan?, Estaba confundida hasta que-Hey tu la que esta atrás del arbusto será mejor que te muestres-poco poco salio una peliazul que lo miraba intrigado-...un hyuga…lo que faltaba- bufo -por lo que veo ese cabron no se digna de visitar a su esposa y manda a alguien por el -pero la dulce voz de la ojiblanca lo saco de sus pensamientos-d-disculpe le p-puedo preguntar que h-hace en la t-tumba de mi madre-el solo se sorprendió y empezó a mirarme raro, sentí como su mirada me analizaba de arriba abajo-oye como te llamas-lo mire nerviosa y con miedo a responder-y-yo…h-h-hinata hyuga-el me miro serio y con sus ojos clavados en mi cabeza, pero logre oír un pequeño susurro que dijo-interesante**

**Fin flash back**

**-0-**

Lugar desconocido

Bueno por lo que veo también tendrás que decirle a kelaios y los otros 2- su hermano asintió-si pero algo en el me perturba siento que nos traicionara en cualquier momento, Tiresias y Roken estan de su parte, thenios necesito que hables con Tiresias y lo hagas entrar en razón-el rubio frunció el seño-ase años que no hablo con Tiresias-chan pero bueno lo intentare pero por que no hablas tu con el-el peliverde se levanto- el ya no confía en mi y creo que a ti te escuchara después de todo es tu gemelo-el rubio se levanto también-bueno que así sea pero es enserio deberías de hablar con hinata si no termina lo que empezaste es imposible que los 5 nos convirtamos en 6, ya viste como acabo sombra por sobreproteger a su retoño y por subestimar a su enemigo, la verdad no creo que nuestra futura miembro se la pase cuidando a una Kalantra en forma de niña-el mas alto de los dos le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar-una guerra de tamaños colosales se acerca….yo hablare con ella, necesitaremos a todos para lo que se avecina y no seas tan duro sombra tenia la experiencia suficiente, sin duda su enemigo es de gran poder, la luna llena se aproxima y es momento de juntar a todos de nuevo y nombrar un nuevo heraldo.

Después de dejar atrás al rubio, el peliverde siguió su camino hacia cierto lugar en el país del fuego, mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos_ creo que Thenios tiene razón tal vez deba hablar con ella, si tengo razón y una guerra se avecina, necesitamos guerrero no simples ninjas renegados y talvez aclarar ciertas cosas que aun no le digo_

**Flash back pov**

**Pasa el tiempo y yo sigo viniendo a este lugar, aunque no me hables se que me escuchas y eso es suficiente para mi, ya han sido tantos años desde que falleciste y mas cuando nos traicionaste y nos rechazaste a nosotros…..tu familia.**

**Pero bueno no vengo a revivir el pasado, sino a hablar con una piedra -risa- con tu nombre, debiste haberme echo caso, los hyugas no son de fiar, pero aun a si te casaste con uno, no te culpo por enamorarte estupidamente, pero si de haberte dejado influir por el bastardo de mi **_**"cuñado**_**", que por lo menos se digno a dejarte algunas rosas-bajo la mirada para ver una hermosa rosa blanca-solo por lo que te prometí no le e arrancado la cabeza, pero ni siquiera cumpliste tu parte, se suponía que entrenarías a alguno de tus hijos en las artes de nuestros ancestros, pero….moriste sin ser madre…..-su mirada se dirigió a sus lados como buscando algo--Hey tu la que esta atrás del arbusto será mejor que te muestres-poco poco salio una peliazul que lo miraba intrigado_...un hyuga…lo que faltaba_ bufo _por lo que veo ese cabron no se digna de visitar a su esposa y manda a alguien por el _ pero la dulce voz de la ojiblanca lo saco de sus pensamientos-d-disculpe le p-puedo preguntar que h-hace en la t-tumba de mi madre-…_que ¡QUE!...un segundo..pelo azul, tez blanca, podría ser -oye como te llamas-me miro como si me la fuera comer -y-yo…h-h-hinata hyuga-la mire y todo encajaba una hyuga con un parecido tremendo y por lo que veo no lleva esa cochinada del sello del pájaro enjaulado, el me había engañado, dijo que no tenia descendencia…bueno con su primera esposa no, pero viniendo de el no me sorprende-bueno pequeña a tu pregunto yo solo vengo a visitar la tumba de mi hermana-sus ojos de agrandare mientras se iban asía arriba hasta cerrarse, se había desmayado-….vaya creo que debo aclarar mis dudas,le haré una puta visita a mi **_**"cuñado"-**_**se puso en el hombro a la joven desmayada y empezó a caminar mientras su mente maquinaba algo no muy bueno.**

**Fin flash back y pov**

País del fuego

Una niña perseguía una mariposa a la orilla de una hermosa laguna, mientras una peliazul y un tigre de gran tamaño, blanco, y lleno de púas hacia atrás (como un erizo-tigre) la observaban-parece que ya no esta tan triste-hablo el animalon-no, aun lo esta, pero por lo menos ya se a calmado un poco-sus ojos se desviaron al suelo mientras se medio cerraban-lo mas probable es que el me busque-el tigre intrigado-y quien le buscaría exactamente-alzo la mirada para encarar a su acompañante-esa persona que se ase llamar el Zorro Dorado, aquel que acabo con el padre de hira-chan-el tigre sonrió-tu crees, por lo que me contaste ha de pensar que estas muerta-dio un respiro lento y calmado-lo dudo….según tío-Mazo sombra hablo con el antes de morir y si la fama de ese sujeto es cierta, deberá notar que mi guadaña no esta-el tigre se encorvo un poco, empezó a dar respiros hondos y rápidos, voltio a todas partes y concluyo su mirada en 2 esferas perla-presencias cercanas aquí son 5-sus ojos cambiaron a unos bastantes furiosos-_hyugas-_Ella abrió los ojos y se levanto rápidamente-¡rápido saca a hira de aquí, ponla a salvo!-el tigre se obedeció y antes de salir corriendo-¡hai! Y tenga cuidado su chacra es alto-ella tomo su mascara y se coloco una capucha negra sobre su kimono blanco (que olvide mencionar) tomo su guadaña y empezó a caminar a la choza sobre aquel cerro, hasta sentarse en la sima de la misma-esta vez no me contendré, 5 hyugas, 5 cadáveres, su vida terminara en el omento en que pisen este cerro, en el momento _**en que pisen mi hogar**_

_El pasado es pasado, te perseguirá sin descanso durante toda tu vida, y que harás, huirás o lo encararas ya que después de todo es_

_**Tu responsabilidad**_

_**Tú marca**_

_**Tu decisión**_

_**Tu pasado**_


	6. Capitulo 5:Familia

**-Capitulo 5-**

**Familia**

_una palabra que __**puede ser todo**_

_**O lo peor**__ para una persona_

Un hombre rubio, alto y bastante escultural estaba en la sima de un árbol por el bosque de himyama, en el país del fuego, observando el hermoso panorama, sus orbes azules acariciaban cada fragmento de visión de este espectáculo que la naturaleza le brindaba, hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en una anomalía, a lo lejos pudo divisar cinco siluetas saltando por los árboles, cerro los ojos, inhalo y exhalo, abrió sus ojos al igual que sus labios-hyugas-el hombre antes mencionado se paro en sus dos piernas sobre la punta del enorme árbol, su semblante se relajo, una era de importancia para su verdadera misión aparte que los únicos hyuga que le gustaría ver no iban en ese grupo, así que no tenia importancia…..hasta que su semblante cambio a uno de intriga brinco por algunos árboles hasta que se detuvo 150M mas adelante-7 hyugas mas aparte de los 5 por lo que deducía que los 5 eran solo exploradores no le hubiera importado sino fuera por el enorme chacra que logro sentir en algunos de esos 7 sujetos-es extraño el clan hyuga no suele sacar de sus dominios a sus mas fuertes integrantes a menos que uno de ellos sea-una sonrisa se mostró en su zorruno rostro y se dirigió asía aquel convoy de ojiblancos.

**-0-**

_Por que todos los años es lo mismo con esos malditos vejetes-se se decía así misma una niña de pelo castaño y ojos blancos, su tez era blanca aunque no demasiado, a su poca edad ya era considerada un prodigo, pero aun así faltaba algo, un joven estaba cerca por lo que logro escuchar a la niña-hanabi-sama no debería de maldecir al los miembros del consejo, después de todo solo la halagan por sus logros-la niña volteo para responderle-¿y? como si realmente me importara eso neji, aparte tu eras mas fuerte a esta edad que yo, ¡Bola de lameculos¡- exclamo entre dientes mientras fruncía el seño-¡hanabi-sama¡ que le he dicho sobre ese vocabulario no es digno de una dama y menos de un hyuga-le reprimió su primo-si si si lo que digas primo, no eres mi padre para que me estés reprimiendo, ni que fueras mi guardián-dijo por ultimo antes de caminar hacia la habitación mas cercana (la suya) pero antes de entrar logro escuchar lo ultimo que su primo dijo-"no....pero para mala suerte del destino lo seré"-un portazo se resonó por el pasillo, el castaño de ojos blancos no le tomo importancia._

_Se quedo un momento en la puerta de su cuarto pensando* lo seré…que demonios…el guardián solo protege a la heredera por lo que*su cara mostró susto por un momento-no…oto-san seria incapaz…solo deben ser delirios míos…si eso debe de ser-ya mas calmada se recostó sobre su apetitosa cama poso su mirada en el blanco techo de tal cuarto-nadie me felicito por lo que es este día…mi cumpleaños-_

_-Todos los años es lo mismo, los arrugados felicitándome por mi "buen" desempeño en mi entrenamiento aunque esa es solo una excusa para la verdadera razón, oto-san y su sigue así con y mas halagos de los lame…digo los ancianos del consejo o de mi padre-_

_Un ruido la saca de sus pensamientos, gira su cara a un lado, su puerta se abrió un poco por lo que solo alcanza a ver un mechón azul de cabello y un ojo color plata-_

_h-hanabi-chan p-p-puedo entrar-la castaña solo asintió y se sentó en el borde de su cama, una peliazul de ojos plata y tez blanca entro en la habitación con las manos atrás-que pasa hinata-la tímida chica dio pasos lentos hacia su hermana-em..etto..como te fue con oto-sama-la niña solo frunció el seño-solo para eso bienes a interrumpir mi descanso…aaa bueno nada puede empeorar mas el día-decía a secas la menor-y-yo….lo siento m-mucho n-no sabia que e-estabas m-molesta hanabi-chan-la pelicasataña dio un respiro hondo y hablo-no esta bien nee-san solo estoy cansada por la junta de hoy-su hermana sonrió, algo que a ella no le gusto*p-porque sonríe..mmm que estará tramando*-que escondes hinata-ella sonrió tiernamente-eee h-hana-chan podrías c-cerrar los o-ojos-cansada de lidiar cerro los ojos y cruzo sus brazos * espero que valga la pena*-ábrelos-abrió los ojos lentamente-………nee-san t-tu-_

_una palabra que __**puede ser todo**_

_2 lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas al ver la imagen de su hermana con un pastel de chocolate y una sonrisita mientras le decía "feliz treceavo cumpleaños hanabi-chan"-¡GRACIAS! Por acordarte snif-la peliazul lanzo una risita-yo hice este pastel es de chocolate y también-pero no pudo terminar antes de que la hyuga menor le arrebatara el pastel y lo devorara brutalmente, esparciendo trozo del pastel a su alrededor-aaa estaba delicioso-levanto la mirada asia la persona que tenia enfrente-0_0 e ups-la huyga mayor solo paso una mano sobre sus ojos para retirar el chocolate (ya imaginaran que paso) y sonrió-no te p-preocupes, bueno creo que hay que arreglarnos ya que ciertas personas nos esperan en ichiraku-la pequeña la miro intrigada-a que te refieres con ciertas personas-la mayor se levanto y empezó a caminar asia la salida-p-pues amigos, n-neji-nisan y pues cierto c-chico que dice ser el futuro 8vo Hokage-dijo mientras salía del cuarto-que…octavo…chico…y no hubo sonrojo por lo que………_

Hanabi-sama

Hanabi-sama

hanabi-sama

En medio de un bosque 5 ojiblancos descansando a la horrilla de un lago, la mas joven de todos era un pelicastaña que se estaba levantando-que que pasa-uno de los otros 4 respondió- hanabi-sama estamos cerca del objetivo ya hemos descansado suficiente estamos listos-ella los miro y recordó con tristeza lo que aconteció unos días atrás.

**Flash back**

**En un salón estaban reunidos 6 personas, 4 de ellos eran viejos ancianos, otro no tan anciano pero tampoco muy joven y por ultimo una niña de no mas de 15 años de hermosa figura y salubre estar, el primero en hablar fue el hombre, aquel hombre que se hacia llamar el patriarca del clan hyuga- hanabi escucha con atención lo que te diremos, ase unos días nuestros espías encontraron un rastro del desertor de nuestro clan y es nuestro deber eliminar a este traidor- la joven lo miro y asintió, uno de los ancianos alzo su voz-así es hanabi-sama no solo será una misión no muy difícil ya que esta persona es débil pero es protegida por un poderoso shinobi por lo que tendrás ordenes de que si te encuentras con alguien con un arma extraña y gran chacra no lo enfrentes, te daremos 4 shinobis a tu disposición, ellos se encargaran de entretener a su protector mientras tu cumples esta misión-termino uno y hablo otro-pero cuando mates al desertor, en caso de que ellos no puedan con el guardián te retiraras de la misión-la castaña solo asintió y pregunto-y como es mi objetivo-uno de los ancianos respondió-una mujer, entre 18 y 19 años, cabello azulado, ojos blancos y kimono blanco-ella levanto una ceja-y exactamente por que no solo me acerco activo el sello y frió su cerebro-hiashi contesta-por que ella no tiene el sello del pájaro enjaulado-la joven se levanto de un brinco-¡¡No estarás hablando de mi…-pero hiashi le interrumpe alzando su poderosa voz-hanabi eres la futura heredera de clan hyuga y debes cumplir con dicho deber un traidor es un traidor y no podemos dejar que el secreto del byakugan quede a merced de cualquiera has entendido-ella bajo la mirada y asintió con un hai, se levantaron y uno de e los ancianos hablo-bien saldrás mañana en la mañana y buena suerte hanabi-sama- y Así todos salieron dejando a la castaña con la mirada baja mientras una lagrimas traicioneras bajaban por sus mejillas-gomenasai….hinata nee-san**

**Fin flash back**

Muy bien en marcha debemos llegar antes las 1400 horas-todos los ninjas asintieron y se pusieron en marcha hacia un cerro en el que se levantaba un choza y que en dicha choza los esperaba una persona que llevaba cargando una guadaña y que miraba hacia su posición.

En otro lugar no muy lejos

7 sujetos avanzaban entre la maleza del bosque a gran velocidad, sus ojos blancos lo hacia ver que era del clan hyuga, un hombre encabeza el pequeño escuadrón. Su pelo castaño largo y la falta de cierto sello en su frente lo delataban como el líder del clan hyuga, hyuga hiashi, pero su atención no estaba en lo que hacían sino que divagaba en sus recuerdos

**Flash back**

**TOOM**

**El fuerte sonido de un golpe asía algo sólido resonó en todo el recinto hyuga, un hombre había golpeado la mesa de la sala del consejo, su rostro mostraba furioso frente aquellos ansíanos que se hacían llamar el honorable consejo del clan, su familial, la mesa rota, el hombre se levanto y alzo la voz como solo el líder puedo hacerlo en esa sala- ¡como es posible que este escuchando esto!-uno de los ancianos hablo-hiashi-sama entiéndalo es por el futuro del clan, si queremos seguir siendo lo que somos ahora necesitamos un líder fuerte, uno que lleve las riendas con firmeza y no algo de esa mierda compasiva-llevado por la furia hiashi pateo la mesa asiendo que esta colapsara contra uno de los ancianos(a mi espalda X_X)- ¡cuida tu lengua anciano no permitiré que hables así de mi hija!-uno de los mas ancianos se levanto-¡Basta! Hiachi sabes muy bien que mi nieta no esta preparada para ese puesto- el solo soltó un suspiro, era muy viejo para esto-escucha hijo, sabes muy bien que un líder debe ser confiado y duro, mi nieta no lo es y nunca lo será, propongo desheredar a hinata hyuga pero no sellarla-los murmuros resonaron en todo el salón con las miradas de estupefacción de alguno-que dices hiashi-el castaño se sentó y apretando sus puños-bien que así se haga y doy por terminado esta reunión-hablo por ultimo el líder mientras abandonaba la sala.**

**Un grupo de los viejos concejeros se juntaron en el jardín del clan-¡esto es una blasfemia! Debe ser sellada-otro hablo-calma estoy seguro que haruma-sama solo lo hacia para tener la aceptación de hiashi y no entrar en conflicto-otro habla-pero aun así es una vergüenza, tenerla como miembro del souke es un desperdicio, en el bouke seria mas útil-decía con una sonrisa- calma viejo verde, tal vez tengas razón pero la decisión fue tomada y no hay nada que hacer-todos asintieron excepto uno- en eso te equivocas hermano mió-todos lo miraron intrigado-hay una forma y no solo nos desharíamos de ese estorbo y podríamos sacar provecho de esto-los otros escuchaban con atención-bueno y si desapareciera en una misión-se miraron uno a otros y uno de ellos hablo-pero para que matarla no sirve de nada así-el que había dado la idea sonrió maliciosamente-Ho quien dijo algo de matarla simplemente digo que nuestros juguetes están envejeciendo y creo que necesitamos carne joven ¿no?-todos los demás sonrieron y asintieron-bien veo que a la mayoría les agrada en unos días hiashi estará ocupado con lo del cambio heredera y hay actuaremos-todos sonrieron mientras se separaban y empezaba su malvado plan.**

_**O lo peor**__ para una persona_

**Fin flash back**

Hiashi aun le enfurecía aquella estupida decisión pero era el líder y estaba atado a esto, aunque le doliera en el fondo es algo que se debía hacer después de lo que paso días después no se lo perdonaría ni a el ni a ella.

Paro en seco deteniendo a los demás-que pasa hiashi-sama- pregunto uno de ellos-hiashi solo volteo asía arriba-¡que es lo que quieres kyubi-todos voltearon arriba para ver a un hombre de cabellos dorados y 3 marcas en las mejillas que llevaba ropas extrañas(como las de prince of Persia)

Hey hola hiashi-sama solo pasaba por aquí y los vi-dando una sonrisa zorruna-y bueno em creí que neji estría con ustedes y bueno no esta jaja y como están todos en la aldea-pregunto el ojiazul a lo que el líder contesto- no creo que a un exiliado le interese realmente-pero antes de terminar algunos de los hyugas hablaron con algo de emoción-he Naruto como has estado- gritaron alguno-*traerme a los jóvenes mas fuertes no fue tan buena idea*pensó para si mismo mientras le dirigía unas palabra al uzumaki-mira uzumaki estamos en una misión importante no tenemos tiempo-el rubio lo miro-ok pero una ultima pregunta-el líder movió la mano en forma circular para que prosiguiera, el rubio de sonrojo un poco-bueno c-como esta hina-chan *hina-chan??? Eso no importa si le digo la verdad será un problema para la misión*-esta en la aldea-los demás hyugas miraron extrañados a su líder mientras el les daba un mirada de "cállense o los mato"

El rubio sonrió y empezó a desaparecer a los ojos de los hyugas mientras ellos seguían su camino*el estaba mintiendo…tengo un mal presentimiento* se decía mentalmente el rubio mientras paraba ya que una águila de tinta se posaba en un árbol enfrente de el-hola mini pene-kun cuanto tiempo-el rubio solo sonrió-hola sai también me alegro de verte…….!!!Hijo de Puta¡¡¡-grito mientras le colocaba un puñetazo en la cara

En un lugar desconocido

Un ninja estaba tirado y herido en el piso de una cueva mientras enfrente de el se ve un tipo enmascarado con una katana electrificada-¡Maldito seas madara!-una risa resonó por toda la cueva y atrás del ninja apareció un peliblanco encapuchado-kukuku

sasuke-kun no ase mas de 5 minutos que mataste un ninja y ya estas matando a otro-el ninja miro extrañado según había escuchado madara era el nombre del enmascarado, el enmascarado se empezó a quitar la mascara dejando ver a un joven hombre de pelos picudos y mirada con mas odio que el mismo shinigami-eso no es de tu incumbencia kabuto-el ninja solo miro atónito-c-como IMPOSIBLE-kuku no mi querido extraño o mas bien hatate-san-¡¡¡imposible me descubrió!!!-bueno como veras sasuke-kun fue aprendiz de orochimaru por lo que sabe sus técnicas, digamos que hizo una técnica al revés-el ojiblanco solo voltio a ver a sasuke-kun que no se inmuto por tal revelación-así que al final madara fue absorbido por ti…vaya sasuke si no fueras un asqueroso traidor cof cof estaría orgulloso de ti-el no se inmuto pero kabuto hablo con su divertida voz que le caracteriza-kakachi si quieres vivir lárgate ahora que puedes-acto seguido el peliblanco escapo-kabuto por que no me dejaste matarlo-el peliblanco miro al líder hablo-aaa sasuke-kun acaso no sabes que para propagar el miedo hay que dejar vivo a alguien, bueno por el momento- el uchiha solo le dio la espalda-pronto lograre mi objetivo pero primero necesito al jiuubi así que kabuto toma a tus asquerosos zombies y trae al hachibi-el peliblanco asintió- y que hay de naruto-kun-el uchiha solo volteo el rostro mostrando su sharingan-el es mio

_Muy pronto el mundo sentirá mi ira y nadie podrá detenerme_

Volviendo con naruto

Vaya naruto-kun no has cambiado tanto como suponía-el rubio lo vio enojado-cállate bastardo-el pelinegro solo rió y el rubio pregunto-y a que has venido sai, dudo que solo sea para verme-sai sonrió-bueno al parecer si cambiaste algo, y si danzo me envió quiere verte-el rubio solo sonrió si danzo quería verle podría ir a konoha unos días-bien gracias sai-sai se subió a su águila- denada micro pene-kun-y así se alzó en vuelo, el rubio solo estaba muy feliz tanto tiempo fuera de su hogar y podía aunque sea dar una visita hasta que su cerebro logro procesar cierto insulto

**¡TE MATARE PUTOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

No muy lejos de hay un pelinegro solo reía por cierto grito que logro escuchar

Volviendo con naruto

Ya estaba arto sin duda una de las cosas que aria al regresar seria matarlo, después de calmarse empezó su caminata cerca de hay-bueno me daré un baño primero para cuando llegue a la hoja no quiero estar sucio para cuando la vea- decía mientras un ligero sonrojo se aparecía en su rostro y su sonrisa se alargaba-y alo mejor convenzo a la momia para que me levante el exilio y poder quedarme, mi fuerza a aumentado bastante desde que me fui JA sorprenderé a mis amigos y verán quien será su futuro hokage-sonrió mientras recordaba todos lo que paso durante su exilio.


	7. Capitulo 6: Exilio

hola mis querido lectores bueno como e visto cada vez hay menos rewius y eso me entrizese T_T

aunque aya ya bastantes que tienen este fic en seguimiento

pero bueno lo seguire publicando un tiempo mas

aqui la conti

* * *

**-Capitulo 6-**

**Exilio**

_La fuerza es deseada por todos_

_Pero solo unos la consiguen_

Algunos años atrás de la actualidad

……ya han pasado 2 semanas desde que me fui de konoha, maldita seaaaaaaa ¡sasuke hubieras matado a danzo!……pero aun así tiene razón.

Pero sin duda lo que mas me duele al dejar konoha es aquella aroma que me embriaga, causando una adicción en mi, sin duda la cosa mas hermosa del mundo, su textura perfecta, si pudiera tenerla ahora, pero he tenido que dejarla en konoha ya que ese viejo no dejaría que me la llevara, si mi adorable….Ramen (XD que creían Muajaja), si tan solo supiera la recetaaaaaaaaaaaaa

El grito de un rubio resonó por todo el mar-ase una semana que el vejestorio con sombrero raro me dijo que buscara al pulpo, llevo unos días aquí aburrido en este barco, claro que si no fuera bien conocido como el héroe exiliado de konoha, estos ninjas de la nube no me hubieran llevado a la isla que menciono el viejo jejeje-rió recordando lo que le decían cuando abordo "he naruto dame tu autógrafo" o "Te exiliaron…entonces por que no bienes a mi aldea el raikage te aceptara con gusto"-claro que tuve que rechazarla, pero bueno no todos saben que después de esta misión podré volver-pero un grito lo saco de sus pensamientos, uno de los tripulantes se le acerco corriendo-¡NOS ATACAN!-paso por un lado de naruto y siguió corriendo mientras gritaba lo mismo.

El rubio de overol negro con anaranjado llego al puente y sus ojos se agrandaron al ver a una especie de animal con tentáculos destrozando el barco-¡O KAMI es el pulpo…1 2 3...6 7 8..¿10?... em bueno ¡HEY AQUÍ!-grito con fuerza el uzumaki llamando la atención del enorme supuesto pulpo, que lo atrapo con uno de sus tentáculos y lo acerco a su cara-¡soy naruto uzumaki y quiero que me entrenes!-el pulpo lo observo con sus ojos y mientras baba caía de su boca un rugido proveniente de su estomago resonó, el rubio escucho eso y empezó a parlotear-bueno veo que tienes hambre vamos a com-UN CALAMAR-el grito dejo medio desconcertado al rubio-!hey no me acerques tu lengua….!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...NO, NO ESPERA NO SOY COMESTIBLE-un segundo antes de que el calamar pusiera fin a la vida del rubio un enorme tentáculo negro tomo al animal, golpeándolo y sujetándolo fuerte-¡largo de aquí kalamar o alimentare a toda una villa con tu restos!-resonó la fuerte voz de la nueva criatura, el kalamar se zambullo en el agua siendo perdido de la vista de los demás, hasta que uno de ellos lanzo un grito-

¡¡¡Killer Bee-Sama!!!-entre la bestia toro-pulpo se diviso un hombre de piel oscura y cabellos blancos.(el resto es historia)

Pov. Naruto

Llevábamos unos días ya en la isla, era demasiado aburrido-datebbayo, 5 días desperdiciados en ruegos por que me entrenara este…este mal intento de rapero, pero al final lo conseguí *luego de muchos intentos y algunas condiciones* bueno hoy es mi primer día de entrenamiento, debo de ir a una cascada donde me sito el pulpoman 

Fin pov

En el seno de la isla, se encontraban 3 personas paradas enfrente de una pequeña cascada que desembocaba en un lago-bueno niño esta es la primera parte, entra y cierra los ojos-dijo el contenedor del hachibi al rubio-¡muy bien¡-el ojiazul camino hasta el centro del lago y cerro los ojos

Y esto para que sirve exactamente-pregunto el tercer hombre, el capitán yamato al hombre de lentes negros-Jo bueno como sabrás para dominar a mi biju primero tuve que dominarme a mi mismo, a mi propio odio para ser exactos Jo-termino el jenshuriki, yamato solo desvió la vista al rubio

El rubio abrió los ojos para ver un ser oscuro saliendo de la cascada-¡Pero queee¡-de la cascada se dejo mostrar un joven idéntico al rubio pero con un aura mas maligna-Hubieras dejado que el akatsuki destruyera la aldea-¡p-pero que dices¡-el malvado ser salio mas de la cascada hasta que ya no estaba debajo, dejando ver su negra mirada-que…acaso ya se te olvido…aquella infancia que vivimos en esa asquerosa aldea…acéptalo solo te quieren ahora por que salvaste su pellejo-el rubio lo miraba mientras a su mente volvían las imágenes su infancia-NO ya había gente que me valoraba aun antes de ese día-el rubio oscuro solo sonrió mas-jaja si lo se pero tu crees que de verdad te apreciaban-el rubio solo respondió con un-a que te refieres-el rió-aquellos que llamas amigos solo te ven como un idiota, tu amor rosado sollo te ve como un compañero y ni hablar del uchiha jaja y los demás solo eres un arma que les alarga la vida-el rubio solo bajo la mirada-ho vamos por que no dejas esta estupida misión y volvemos a la aldea, ojo por ojo, y les enseñamos quienes somos en realid-pero no logro terminar la frase-NO, tu mientes si hay gente que siempre me ha apreciado-el otro rubio solo dio algunos pasos hacia atrás-te equivocas siempre hubo gente que confió en mi aun sabiendo lo que había en mi interior, iruka-sensei, ero-sanin, el viejo ichirku-así empezó a avanzar hacia la sombra, mientras una mirada de determinación se veía en su rostro, el rubio oscuro solo siguió retrocediendo hasta quedar debajo de la cascada de nuevo-hmn espero que tengas razón pero al final nos darán la espalda-y así desapareció.

El rubio voltea hacia la orilla del lago-¡oigan vieron eso¡-el primero en responder fue el castaño-¿he? De que hablas naruto llevas parado media hora-jaja veo que lo has logrado chico-el ojiazul los miro extraño-em……si bueno que sigue-el rubio puso su mano derecha en la nuca mientras sonreía-bueno niño has de saber que esta fue la parte mas fácil del entrenamiento, así que dime estas preparado-el rubio lo miro decidido y hablo-Si, siempre estoy listo Dattebayo.

Los siguientes años fueron muy duros, estuve al bordo de la muerte en enumérales ocasiones, pero al final lo logre.

Años mas tarde

_La fuerza es deseada por todos_

En algún lugar de la isla, se podía ver un cuerpo blanco y negro con extrañas fauces de planta, decapitado, el cuerpo mostraba golpes grotescos.

Cerca de hay había un ser parecido a un tiburón, apenas se podía sostener, sus piernas en cualquier momento se colapsarían, frente a el estaba un rubio ojiazul, en su mano una bola de chacra giraba-Cof cog mierda-exclamo el hombre de azul antes de que el rubio le estrellara la esfera en el rostro matándolo al momento.

_Pero solo unos la consiguen_

El rubio fijo su mirada al cielo contemplando el cielo azul, sonrió y exclamo fuertemente 

_La fuerza es deseada por todos_

_Pero solo unos la consiguen_

_**Y yo lo he conseguido**_

Actualidad

El día que había terminado mi entrenamiento, bee me izo esta espada-sosteniendo su espada-usando el chacra del kyubi que no se sello en mi interior (la otra mitad) y ahora siento que podría acabar con un ejercito completo jajaja-pero paro su risa al escuchar el llamado de su "conciencia"**-hey mocoso-**O si lo único malo de su entrenamiento-*que quieres kyubi*-**esa no es forma de responderle al ex rey de los bijus, tu conciencia, pero respondiendo a tu pregunta parece ser que los hyugas de ase rato tienen problemas-***¿He de que hablas?*-**parece ser que se están enfrentando a alguien de gran nivel y por su chacra puedo decir que es parecido al tipo demonio que mataste en el desierto jajaja**

Que el ángel de la muerte aquí….acaso este día no puede ser más perfecto, bien pongámonos en marcha.

Pero a los escasos segundos de haber avanzado un tipo le interrumpió su travesía-hola tu debes de ser naruto uzumaki cierto-el solo contesto rápidamente-si pero horita no puedo hablar-el extraño tipo solo rió-pero yo no vine a hablar contigo-eso lo extraño un tanto-que quieres tengo prisa-respondió mas calmado el rubio-bueno haya atrás se esta llevando un pelea y no puedo dejar que intervengas-el rubio lo miro desafiante- y se puede saber quien eres tu para detenerme-el tipo saco un martillo de su -ja eres igual a esa baka ….yo soy Kata Atahiro-apunto su martillo asia el rubio y exclamo-

**Shinra Tensei**

**Próximo capitulo**

**Atahiro**


	8. Capitulo 7: Atahiro

**.bueno primero losiento por la tardanza **

**y gracias a los que dejaron sus rewius**

**

* * *

**

**-Capitulo 7-**

**Atahiro**

**2 de enero**

Un fornido hombre de cabellera verdosa corría por el espeso bosque de cumbala ubicado entre la frontera del país del fuego y la hierba, corría apresuradamente esquivando los árboles mientras su mente recordaba lo que aconteció unos días atrás

Flash back

**En una gran mansión, Un peliverde se movía por los pasillos*mmm tal vez debí preguntarles a los guardias si estaba hiashi en vez de noquearlos je*.**

**Siguió buscando hasta que llego a un cuarto, la imagen que encontró fue un tanto abrumadora, un viejo estaba tirado en el piso mientras sus manos reposaban en una herida que sangraba sin cesar, el peliverde se acerco al viejo y lo reconoció,**

**Era el padre de su cuñado, exlider del clan hyuga, hyuga haruma, se acerco un poco hasta agacharse junto al viejo, puso sus dedos en el cuello del anciano-no le queda mucho tiempo-sin aviso el viejo agarro con fuerza la camisa del intruso-cof cof jeje nunca h-hubiera creído que te vería de nuevo antes de morir cof cof sabes siempre quise mucho a mi primera yerna, igual que a mi familia cof cof-su respiración empezó a dificultarse y mas sangre se derramaba de su herida-no soy la persona a la que usted debería de decir esto- el anciano sonrió difícilmente-cierto cof cof pero eres mi única esperanza….el bouke me ha traicionado cof cof-el peliverde levanto una ceja-no se supone que tienen un sello-el viejo solo asintió-si pero el ataque fue muy inesperado-pero ¿Por qué?-los escuche cof cof planean algo contra mi nieta AAAG-el peliverde sonrió-y por que debería hacerlo-el anciano empezó a ahogarse- p-por que e-ella es h-hija de hi..hi..hika…………………-sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, el peliverde solo lo recostó suavemente en el suelo-bueno eso ha aclarado mis dudas pero si no salgo de aquí posiblemente lo malinterpreten jeje-sigilosamente se escapo de aquel recinto huyendo rápidamente lejos-que bueno que deje a sora vigilándola espero que no sea demasiado tarde.**

**Fin flash back**

En algún lugar del bosque una chica de pelo azulado estaba contra un árbol, su cuerpo mostraba algunas heridas leves, su cuerpo cansado, quien hubiera pensado que tus propios familiares, compañeros, protectores te atacarían, si la hubieran querido matar lo habrían echo cuando la atacaron-bueno ya la tenemos ahora hay que llevarla con el consejo-dijo uno-jeje esos viejos verdes y sus prevenciones, no me sorprendería si quedáramos en la ruina por su efímera compra de viagra-los dos rieron juntos-buen pero seria una lastima que uno de esos vejestorios desflorara ha tal hermosura no crees-el otro sonrió sabiendo lo que venia-claro que si, bueno dudo que a los viejos les importe aparte ase ya un tiempo que mi amiguito no tiene acción-las lagrimas empezaron a votarle por sus blanquecinos ojos cuando los 2 ojiblancos empezaron a acercársele con una enorme sonrisa-p-por f-favor n-no-una mano se poso sobre su cabeza-ho vamos te gustara que por lo menos tu primera vez no sea con un anciano de 60- un sonido, algo callo al piso pesadamente el ojiblanco que sostenía la cabeza de la peliazul voltea asia su compañero solamente para verlo en el piso con su cabeza separada- que demo-pero antes de terminar un enorme martillo los aplasto contra el árbol destrozando su cabeza, la chica solo miro horrorizada el cuerpo que ya hacia sobre ella con la cabeza totalmente rota y ensangrentada, no lo soporto mas y se desmayo.

Más tarde en una aldea cercana

Un peliverde limpiaba su martillo con un trapo blanco, acabar con ellos fue fácil, miro a la chica que dormía pacíficamente enfrente de el- ¿y ahora que hago?-se pregunto, sabia que no podía devolverla, y bueno el estaba casado pero nunca ha tenido hijos por lo que no sabría tratar con crios aunque ella no pareciera- la puerta se abrió lentamente-kata- el volteo a ver al rubio que recién entraba en la habitación- ¿Thenios? Así que viniste- el rubio se acerco al peliverde- bueno cuando me contaste me queda algo extrañado y bueno la evidencia que esta en tu cama demuestra que los hyugas faltaron a su palabra- el peliverde solo dio un suspiro-si pero no se que hacer con ella- el rubio solo sonrió- claro que sabes, recuerda tu…. Problema por lo que si no lo ases es posible que la línea principal de los Atahiros se pierda.

Más tarde

La chica de ojos blancos y cabellos azul marinos abría pesadamente sus blanquecinos orbes, observo el techo desconocido al igual que toda la habitación- ¿d-donde estoy?-se pregunto así misma hasta que un hombre entrando le hablo- veo que has despertado- la chica solo se asusto un poco- tranquila no me temas después de todo yo te salve de aquellos hyuga –los recuerdos le llegaron de golpe, una lagrimas bajaban por sus blancas mejillas, apunto de romper en llanto una mano se poso sobre su cabeza y miro al peliverde-vamos no llores que arruinas tu linda cara-ella lo miro un momento-q-quien e-eres-el solo sonrió-yo soy kata.

Kata Pov

Después de eso el tiempo paso, ella no podía volver después de todo fue su propia familia quien intento deshacerse de ella, decirle la verdad sobre la familia de su madre fue un tanto fácil, después de todo es un tanto comprensiva, claro que me propuso a serme cargo de ella, con la ayuda claro, la comprensión es un don, pero bueno lo único que dejaba en aquella aldea fue a su equipo y su hermana, aunque para ella no fue fácil vivir los primeros meses, soy un mercenario y enseñar nunca se me dio pero al final hice un buen trabajo, pero había algo que siempre me inquietaba, indagando supe que esta enamorada de un chico rubio, un desterrado de la hoja para ser exactos, me pregunto si hiashi no me hubiera mentido yo me hubiera encargado de ella y talvez nunca hubiera pasado esto…aaaaa hikary-chan si me hubieras dejado exterminar al clan hyuga tu hija no lo estaría pagando.

End Pov

Medio año más tarde

Ya ha pasado medio año desde que hyuga hinata abandono la aldea de la hoja.

2 Personas se hallaban pescando en un pequeño elevamiento de tierra, un hombre no muy joven pero tampoco muy anciano, y una mujer que le hablaba al hombre- em y q-que a-asemos a-aquí- el hombre solo rió un poco- bueno como sabrás para entender nuestras costumbres tendrás que conocer nuestra historia- ella respondió- ¿enserio?-el hombre sonrió- ¡por supuesto que no pero de todos modos de la cuento!-una gotita se hizo presenta en la cabeza de la ojilanca.

Ase mucho tiempo existió un demonio llamado Azhin Raa, bueno se decía que este demonio tuvo 2 hijos tuvo 2 hijos Hiro y Rammaro, mejor conocidos como Hiro Atahiro y Rammaro Kaguya,

Bueno de aquí los kaguya ya no tienen nada que ver y no hay tiempo para contar su historia, hiro fue conocido como uno de los ermitaños del camino, el maestro de las invocaciones, señor de los 5 Sabios Atahiro

Hiro engendro 5 hijos, a cada uno le heredo una invocación a cada uno, los primeros 5 guerreros entrenados en nuestras enseñanzas, los primeros en portar las armas poseídas.

El tiempo pasó y los Atahiros se multiplicaros llegando a la creación de un clan

Hasta que empezó la primera gran guerra ninja nuestro clan en ese entonces estaba asentado en la aldea de bosque, fue por así decirlo una masacre la misma aldea nos traiciono, los Atahiros salieron victoriosos pero a un precio enorme, los sobrevivientes se dispersaron por el mundo, de los 5 actuales solo sobrevivió uno, mi abuelo quien tuvo 5 nietos, los nuevos lideres Atahiro, yo, mis hermanos theresias, thenios y hikary, mi tío kelaios y su hijo Roken formamos lo que queda de esa tradición, yo al ser el de descendencia directa tengo la obligación de liderar pero al caer al descubrir mi enfermedad eso cayo en la siguiente mi hermana menor hikary.

Tu madre

Continuara


	9. Capitulo 8:Kata Atahiro

primero perdon por la tardanza y se que dije que lo pondria la semana pasada pero por problemas de internet no pude

* * *

**-Capitulo 8-**

**Kata Atahiro**

_La carrera contra el tiempo_

_Apenas comienza_

mi…mi ma-madre-tartamudeo la joven peliazul-si pero esa es otra historia-saco la cuerda del agua y guardo su caña-bueno es hora de irnos ya que no podemos demorar con tu preparación-y así siguieron su rumbo.

**Presente**

En el seno de un verdoso bosque 2 hombres se miraban de frente, uno llevaba un martillo y el otro era un rubio que parecía un tanto agotado.

Vaya veo que tu taijutsu es bueno pero con eso me podrás pasar-el rubio solo frunció el seño por tal afirmación-ja solo fue el principio pero bueno parece ser me pondré algo serio-las ultimas dos palabras fueron dichas con un tono de total seriedad, una esfera azul se empezó a formar en su mano a lo que el peliverde solo levanto una ceja-RASENGAN-el rubio corrió directamente hacia su enemigo que solo estiro y abrió su mano parando el rasengan-C-COMO-el rubio solo miraba como su mejor técnica era detenida por la mano del peliverde-jajaja o vamos acaso crees que nunca había visto esa técnica-el rubio dio un salto hacia atrás-bueno chico no importa si te lo cuento, escucha que no repito, digámoslo así mientras yo use correctamente mi chacra de mi mano tu técnica resbalara o podré sostenerlo, si se conoce los principios del rasengan es fácil evitarlo- el rubio lo miro sorprendido y solamente sonrió- eso fue bastante increíble dattebayo pero si crees que es mi técnica mas fuerte te equivocas.

Oye como dijiste que te llamabas-pregunto el rubio, el peliverde lo miro con una mueca de enfado infantil-¿que? ya se te olvido… mi nombre es Kata Atahiro- el rubio solo analizó-*espera un segundo ese nombre ya lo había escuchado*

Flash back

Una vez ya "absorbido" el kyubi el rubio de ojos azules de nombre naruto hablaba sin parar a una pelirroja, su madre.

Y así fue como derrote a mi lado malvado y luche contra el kyubi-una risita por parte de la mujer se hizo presente-jaja bueno me alegra saber que estos últimos años te ha ido bien-el rubio solo sonrió y siguió parloteando-si y ahora solo tengo que derrotar a sasuke y acabar con madara jaja-la risa del rubio se vio opacada por la mirada seria de su madre-ese hombre… el de la mascara por lo que se usa una técnica para ser prácticamente intocable y si con lo que me has dicho nunca podrás derrotarlo…pero si aprendieras el harashin podrías tener una oportunidad-al rubio se le ilumino la cara de momento-pero lastima que el tiempo que dispongo no es suficiente para enseñártelo, pero hay una persona que podría-quien pregunto el rubio-un viejo compañero mió y de minato-kun, lo exiliaron un poco antes de que nacieras pero si lo encuentras el podría enseñarte lo básico para aprenderlo-el rubio sonriendo dijo-¡si! Eso no será problema ¿como se llama?-su madre le sonrió de igual manera.

Kata Atahiro

Fin Flash Back

Tu… ¡Tu eres el tipo al que mi madre se refería!-casi grito con alegría el rubio-el peliverde le respondió con nerviosismo- d-de que hablas que yo recuerde nunca t-tuve hijos-el rubio dejo de su alegría por semejante confusión- ¡NO! Eso no es a lo que me refería-dijo el rubio calmando los nervios del peliverde-mi madre dijo que tu me podrías enseñar el harashin no jutsu-de golpe el peliverde lo entendió todo-¿harashin? Entonces tu has de ser naruto namikase cierto-el rubio solo asintió-vaya y yo que iba a matarte pero que yo sepa kushina murió ase mas de 15 años, *_bien creo que utilizare esto a mi favor*_-el rubio empezó a acercarse-bien entonces para volver a la hoja y me entrenes primero necesito ir cierto lugar-dijo intentando pasar por un lado del peliverde pero este simplemente le cerro el paso-mira chico te lo voy a poner así si vas a con esos hyugas no creo que me vuelvas a ver-el rubio se detuvo-¡QUE! p-pero-la voz del peliverde le callo- no te preocupes prácticamente son buenos ninjas los que van a ir se nota por su chacra y el numero les favorece así que no te preocupes demasiado-el rubio lo miro serio y después de pensarlo mejor desistió de ir asía el convoy hyuga y emprendió junto al peliverde rumbo asía la aldea escondida entre las hojas

POV Naruto

Quien iba a pensar que el destino me llevaría a varios de mis objetivos en tan poco tiempo estoy a un paso de obtener la técnica que me dará la victoria contra madara y contra sasuke.

Solo espero llegar rapido a la hoja, jaja ya quiero ver que cara ponen mis amigos

Fin POV Naruto

Mientras naruto se perdía en dirección a la hoja el peliverde desvía la mirada asía el lugar a donde se dirigían los hyugas-_no vayas a dejar que te maten_

-0-

En lo alto de una pequeña elevación en frente de una choza una figura encapuchada de negro cargando una gran guadaña y llevando sobre su rostro una mascara blanca esperaba paciente

**Kuchiyose**** no jutsu**

Las nubes de humo se hicieron presente dispersándose para mostrar una larga serpiente de blanco y la parte superior de Traker (gusano-capitulo 2) mientras un tigre blanco se acercaba

La niña esta a salvo-hablo rápido el felino-bien ya están aquí-respondió la encapuchada volteando a ver a los 4 ojiblancos que habían aparecido-bien parece que llego el calentamiento-hablo alto y claro enojando un poco a los recién llegados- no gaste sus fuerzas en estos peones deje que nosotros nos encarguemos- hablo el felino de blanco, uno de los 4 ojiblancos dio un paso al frente-vasta ya entrégate y no te aremos daño-el tigre miro a su invocadora esperando algo-bueno entonces esto no es necesario-llevando su mano asía su cabeza, tomo la mascara y despojo a su rostro de ella-bien pueden devorarlo yo tengo otras cosas que hacer- hablo la peliazul antes de empezar la marcha asía otro lugar, marcha que fue detenida por una fuerte voz-¡después de todo, si procree una cobarde!-sus piernas se tensaron, reconocía aquella voz, su cabeza dio vuelta para ver a 8 hyugas mas pero su mirada solo se poso en uno

_Otto_

_Una sonrisa se dejo ver en su rostro_

_El tiempo pasa, y hay gente que no cambia_

_Parece que el destino le sonríe_

_Es hora de la familia…y de la __**Venganza**_

Aclaraciones

Traker: invocación-capitulo 2

Naruto usa un conjunto como el de prince of Persia: ya después de haber pasado el desierto ya no era necesario la mascara arabe

Bueno vamos a acelerar esto ya que estoy tardando y como que mucho flash back por capitulo me empieza a cansar y no dejan avanzar la historia rapidamente


End file.
